A role to be reckon with
by Silver-Scribe-Kyoku
Summary: Kyoko is assigned a role in a new movie as the female lead in a romance. Ren is the male lead. Will this affect their freindship? Possibly lead to more? RenxKyoko LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS


**A Role to Be Reckon With**

_ Ah yes Hello, Silver Scribe here. I havent written in a while, and in all honesty I really love SKIP BEAT,so i was really inspired to write this. I apologize for any facts that may be wrong, or any grammar or spelling errors. And please excuse any Out of Characterness. I will try to make it as true to their personality as possible. Though in later chapters I plan to do lemon. Which obviously hasnt actually happend in the manga,so I may slip on being in character. So..bear with me eh? Enjoy, and review (be nice) ._

_Chapter one: New Roles_

Ren Tsuruga. I Stared at the name on my caller ID with a bewildered expression. Ren was on a shoot today, why would he be calling me? I pondered this as I stared at my phone log. He didnt even leave a voice mail.

"Is something the matter Kyoko?" Shotaro's mother asked me as I walked downstairs from my bed room. I shook my head with a smile.

"No, Though i think I should head down town to check somethign out." I laughed as I eased myself out the door of there tiny inn to hide my worried expression. Ren was the number one young male actor these days and my number one respected freind at the agency. Yet...lately seeing or hearing his name made my heart skip a beat. It was unsettling. I tried not to think much of it because i had priorities to handle. Like My immense goal to get back at my ex Sho-im king dumbass- Fuwa in show buisness, and focasing on my role as Mio. Though if i absolutely had to come up with a reason for my heart to react in any such way it had to be Rens confusing behavior about a month ago on valentines day. The day Sho marched his way into the studio and viciously pressed his rotten lips to my pure never before kissed lips. Ren seemed on edge after that and kissed my cheek later that day when I presented him with a gift I had made for him. Ever since then his pressence stirred an uneasy feeling in my soul, I had banished all notions of love in my heart since i made the goal to destroy Sho Fuwa, so I tried my best not to queastion myself too much. No matter, I was worried about Ren's phone call. I dialed his number. The dail tone on the other end led me to voice mail.

"Mr. Tsuruga...I got your phone call..im very sorry i missed it. I hope everything is alright, Im coming to your shoot...to make sure everythings ok?" I said shyly into the phone. I hung up face palming.

"...to make sure everythings ok? Oi! Mr. Tsuruga isnt a child who cant handle himself! Hes probally busy working and when he hears the message! , ugggh i can hear him now: _Ms. Mogami? Such a novice worried about me?haha She has alot to learn in the acting world!"_ I sighed after my impersonation of the presteen actor, as I continued to walk toward the large building i knew to be the location of Rens shoot.

"Ren? are you even listening to me?" Yashiro asked as my manger fiddled with his glasses. I blinked looking at him from over my script. The truth was i really wasnt paying too much attention to what he was saying.

"They want Kyoko to play your opposite in this upcoming movie, Ren. Are you prepared for that?" Yashiro asked with a slight smirk on his lips. I knew what he was hinting at. I was to be playing the part of a character named Leo. A gentleman with a broken heart but a prodigy in the fine arts of music; specificly violin, who moves to Tokyo and is taken in by a young arts student named Aiko who despite her cheerful demeaner has a problem with constant nightmares from a time she watched her younger sibling drown. The two are forced to share an apartment and through many ups and downs fall in love... Kyoko was requested to play the part of Aiko. I sighed shaking my head. My manager Yashiro of course knew the secret feelings of love I already had for Kyoko, but I wasnt going to let him have a feild day with it.

"Im a professional. Why would I not be prepared to play any role, despite whom the opposite may be? eh, Yashiro?" I asked scratching my head and standing. My glasses wearing manager scowled at me holding up my phone in glove covered hands.

"Kyoko called during your shoot by the way. She left a voice mail." He sighed, thankfully letting the topic of Kyoko possibly playing my opposite drop as I took my cell phone from his dangerous cell phone murdering hands. Sure enough my cell phone screen showed the missed call from Kyoko with the voice mail attached. I swiftly hit the keys to listen to the voice mail.

"Mr. Tsuruga...I got your phone call..im very sorry i missed it. I hope everything is alright, Im coming to your shoot...to make sure everythings ok?" Kyoko's voice said on the voice mail. Her voice sounded strange. Was she really worried about me? ...So much that she was coming to my shoot just to check? I couldnt help but let a small hint of a smile show at the corners of my lips, which i quickly covered as Yashiro's grin widened.

"Yashiro...did you call Ms. Mogami during my shoot?" I asked staring at him before he had a chance to make a teasing comment of my slight slip of affection, I hadnt recalled making a phone call to her. Yashiro nodded suddenly.

"Ah! Yes, This morning when you were changing clothes at the agency before we left for the shoot the director asked if I had Kyoko's number, he wished to speak to her about the role of Aiko. He was in a rushand didnt have time to take down her number and call from elsewere, so I lent him your cell phone. But when she didnt answere He was wisked away by one of the managers before he had the option of leaving a voice mail." He laughed nervously. I frowned wondering what Kyoko could possibly be thinking.

"Mr. TSURUGAAAAA~!" An exhausted wail came from behind me that I knew could only belong to the one and only Kyoko. I turned Smiling at her. Her hair was in dissarray , her cheeks were flushed as she stared up at me with watery golden eyes panting.

"Ms. Mogami, please tell me you didnt..run here." I said in my usual tone. She fell to her knees hereys growing more teary. It was so pitiful and yet hystericly adorable it took every fiber in my body not to laugh.

"I thought maybe you had forgotten to eat again and had passed out in the middle of the floor after calling me in your hour of starving need!" She wailed as she looked me over. "But im happy to see Mr. Tsuruga is not lieing dead of starvation." She said smiling. I couldnt help but chuckle pictureing in my head what she thought: _M-Ms. Mogami-san! Help...me...im...starving..._in my hour of need on as I crawled my self to the phone. She truely was a silly girl. But that was one of the many things that made me love her.

"Yes Ms. Mogami, Im fine. Mr. Yashiro here lent my phone to The Director this morning. He was the one who called you, not I. " I said to her extending my hand to help her up. A dark cloud fell apon her as I knew she was feeling foolish.

"Mr. Tsuruga...didnt call...cuz he was in trouble? The director just..borrowed your phone?" She mumbled gloomily. I nodded swallowing another chuckle. Her gloomy embarrassed expression was just too cute.

"Yes, I am sorry If I made Ms. Mogami worry about me." I said politely to her. She looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Well of course. Your Japans number one young male actor, it be terrible if you got sick." She gasped taking my hand and pulling herself up. I smiled my smile I gave when i wanted to hide anger or disapointment. That made kyoko tense and step away from me. Yashiro saw this and stepped in.

"Kyoko, The director wanted to ask you about playing a role in an upcoming movie. You'll be playing a Kind and sweet arts student named Aiko." Yashiro said smiling. Kyoko's eyes got big and sparkly.

"Kind, and sweet? Not a bully , Like Mio?" She beamed smiling greatly. Yashiro nodded with an impish grin. By the look on her face she was in La La land. I shook my head to keep from thinking how cute she was.

"Yes, the director said if you called him back this afternoon, the part is yours." Yashiro added handing Kyoko his contacts booklet opening it up to the appropriate page and pointing to the directors numberwich Kyoko in return dialed on her cell phoneas she stepped of to the side for more privacy. Was Yashiro really that bent on getting Kyoko and I together in this film? What was he planning?

"Hello, Director?" I asked when I heard his voice on the line.

"Ms. Mogami, hello, you heard about the role of Aiko yes?" He asked chuckling on the phone. I smiled imagining myself as Aiko, in a sun dress by the ocean just finishing a painting of mermaids narwales.

"Yes, and id like to accept the role!" I beamed into the phone practicly jumpimg up and down. The was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"Are you sure ms. Mogami? This will be a big test of your acting skills." He said seriously. I paused for an instant and nodded.

"yes, Im absolutely sure I want the part of Aiko." I repeated. I was determined to take on any role. The Director laughed and agreed and told me to talk to Yashiro about giving me the script that he had given him when he made the phone earlier that morning, before hanging up the phone.

I placed my phone in the bagand walked backto Ren and Yashiro who were standing by the entrance. Afterall Rens shoot was over now. Yashiro and ren looked at me as I approached.

"Well?" Yashiro asked as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. I smiled holding out my hand to him.

"I accepted the part. The director said you had my script." I laughed. Ren looked slightly surprised as he looked at his manager that was now digging through his breif case and handed me a good sized booklet that read. "Summerset Eden." I flipped through the script breifly and froze. " Leo: ...you dont have to be afraid anymore Aiko, I will never leave your side. (_as he swiftlysweeps Aiko into his arms and kisses her passionately)_ Aiko: (_unable to speak from his words and kisses Leo back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling the two closer)_ I was playing the female role...in a romance.

"Something wrong Ms. Mogami?" Ren asked looking a bit worried, as I met his and yashiro's queastioning gazes.

"Who's...playing Leo?" I asked in a monotoned voice. Ren slowly raised his hand and pointed to himself.

"I am, Why do you ask?" He said blinking. My face lit on fire as I dropped my script. I had to not only play female lead in a romance with an extremely professional actor whos acting skills far surpassed my own, but I had to KISS Ren. REN TSURUGA. The images of when Sho kissed me on valentines day flashed in my mind and I filled with rage. Love was a dirty word in the vocabulary of Kyoko.

"N-no reason..." I growled throwing a few punches at the wall imagining them to be Shos face.

"This is a good oportunity for you Ms. Mogami, it will harden your acting skills, and further your maturity as an actress." Ren said drawing my attention away from the wall. His eyes were calm. Was he really not worried at all of the love scenes he and I would have to preform? I laughed to myself. Of course he wasnt worried. Mr. Tsuruga was the maturist and professional actor i know. I smiled warily and nodded. it was just acting...right?

_ ok So that was chapter one, hopefully it wasnt too terrible. Ihad terrible writers blockat some moments, but i promise i will keep thisstory up to date till it is finished :P stay tuned and reveiw ^^ but be nice k?_


End file.
